


Todo lo que necesita es un ángel y una píldora

by M_N_Penz



Series: Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hallucinations, No Romance, Prompt Challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Chopin sabe que seguir una rutina puede salvarle de sus propios miedos; pero también que sin su ángel no podría vivir de nuevo.Prompt Challenge 1: Alucinaciones.





	Todo lo que necesita es un ángel y una píldora

**Author's Note:**

> Me uno a la resolución de hacer crecer el fandom, con este desafío de prompts. Tomados del grupo de FB 'ClassicaLoid -Fandom en español-'.
> 
> Prompt 12 (Alucinaciones) + Chopin + Liszt.

Chopin sabía que había una rutina para cada mañana. Liszt entraría y  
lo despertaría, con movimientos exagerados y frases motivacionales que  
parecían sacadas de un libro cursi de autoayuda; con esa sonrisa de mil  
soles en una cara maquillada extendería hacia él un vaso con agua y la  
desagradable píldora. Pequeña y amarga, irónicamente algo tan  
diminuto para resolver sus problemas. Sus problemas de loco.  
Pero Liszt seguiría sonriendo, impávida y paciente, como si fuera lo más  
normal del mundo, y las dudas y la vergüenza se van, _porque si ella sonríe_  
_de esa manera no puede estar tan mal._

Aunque en el fondo sabe que no es así, que en cuanto deje de tomar la  
píldora volverá a ocurrir.  
Cuando se encuentre aterrorizado por estar entre desconocidos o el  
círculo amistoso de la mansión se torne amenazador y asfixiante, lo volverá a  
ver. Junto a él, con las manos delgadas, frías como la muerte y el rostro  
de la tristeza infinita. Una versión de él mismo, una versión de hace un  
siglo. Meneando la cabeza con decepción y preguntando porqué el  
temor sigue dominándolo, aún en su renacer. Repitiendo una y otra vez,  
con una voz dolorosamente frágil, que no tiene sentido continuar en una vida así.

Chopin, pálido y tembloroso, quiere dejar de escucharlo y huir de allí, huir de todos;  
porque el miedo a sí mismo es demasiado grande para expresarlo.  
Es en esos momento cuando la busca entre la bruma que se ha  
levantado a su alrededor. Busca a su salvadora de toda la vida, aunque  
su figura sea diferente de un siglo atrás. Y con una mirada ella lo sabe.  
Liszt toma su mano con suavidad y lo lleva de vuelta a la oscuridad  
acogedora a la que él está tan acostumbrado.  
Ella es un ángel que renuncia a la luz para que él vuelva a ser feliz; y  
entre sus brazos, escuchando su voz celestial, Chopin vuelve a serlo.  
Como hace más de un siglo.

Mientras su rutina matutina no se rompa, seguirá tranquilo. Mientras  
tome el medicamento él seguirá viviendo en paz, conviviendo en  
relativa tranquilidad con el excéntrico grupo que lo rodea.  
_Porque si Liszt sonríe de esa manera, si su amor y comprensión no lo abandonan, todo irá_  
_bien._


End file.
